This disclosure relates to systems and methods for non-destructive inspection of structures using a tool mounted on the end of an arm of an automated apparatus.
Non-destructive inspection of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring significant disassembly. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing of a structure and/or after a structure has been put in service to determine the condition, quality, or structural state of the structure.
In the aircraft building industry, aircraft components (such as barrel-shaped fuselage sections, wing panels, and engine cowlings) made of composite material are typically subjected to non-destructive inspection. Such non-destructive inspection preferably includes inspecting the stiffeners (a.k.a. stringers) disposed on the inside of such composite aircraft components.